memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Smoak
For her Earth Two counterpart, see Felicity Smoak (Earth Two). Felicity Megan Smoak (born Felicity Megan Kuttler in 2335) is a female Human who is the daughter of Noah Kuttler and Donna Smoak, the wife of Oliver Queen, the mother of Mia Smoak and the step-mother of William Clayton. Technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science, Felicity is a former member of Team Arrow, the former CEO of Palmer Technologies, and the founder and CEO of Smoak Technologies. Felicity met Oliver while working in the I.T. department at Queen Consolidated, when he asked her for many favors related to his vigilante activities. She discovered his secret and despite some initial reservations joined his team, coining the name "Team Arrow", and after many adventures, the two fell in love. Following the defeat of Ra's al Ghul, Felicity and Oliver left Star City to begin a new life together, but after five months, returned to rejoin Team Arrow and face the threat of Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E.. Felicity was injured in an attack by H.I.V.E. agents and rendered paraplegic. However, due to an implantable bio-stimulant created by Curtis Holt, she was soon able to walk again. Felicity continued to work with Team Arrow, using the code-name Overwatch, until she and Oliver broke up. She was later present when her teammate and close friend Laurel Lance, known as the vigilante Black Canary, was attacked after a confrontation with Darhk. Following Laurel's attack, Felicity resumed her activities as a member of Team Arrow and eventually helped Oliver recruit a new team of vigilantes. After the explosions on Lian Yu, Felicity returned to Star City and decided to partner with Curtis to start a new company, Helix Dynamics. She also helped Oliver out when his son, William Clayton, came to live with him by becoming William's tutor. Shortly afterwards, Felicity and Oliver married each other in an impromptu wedding ceremony along with their friends, Barry Allen and Iris West. Even when the rest of Team Arrow started falling apart, with each member of the team leaving, Felicity continued to stand by Oliver's side until he decided that in order to take down Ricardo Diaz, he would have to go it alone. After Oliver was sentenced to life in prison, Felicity and William went into witness protection and moved to Hope Springs, where Felicity worked as a barista and went by the name Erin. However, after being attacked by Diaz at her apartment, Felicity decided to return to Star City and work to get Oliver released. Rewritten reality in the new reality]] In a rewritten reality created by the Legion of Doom using the Spear of Destiny, Felicity fought for Star City as a vigilante after Damien Darhk, who had become mayor, had the majority of Team Arrow and Team Flash killed. Felicity was soon pursued by Sara and Amaya Jiwe, Darhk's henchwomen in this reality. After a brief fight between them, Felicity was captured and brought to City Hall. Standing before Darhk, Felicity defiantly vowed to never stop fighting to protect her home. However, Darhk disagreed and ordered for her execution. Sara then snapped Felicity's neck, killing her instantly. Felicity's body was disposed of while her mask was taken by Darhk and placed with the collection of masks he kept as trophies from the other heroes and vigilantes he'd killed. Possible future At some point in 2411, Felicity apparently turned herself into a criminal named "the Calculator" and was believed to be killed by an unknown person, before that Roy and William returned from Lian Yu. But later her daughter, confirmed that she is in fact, still alive. After destroying Archer, she, Roy, Typhuss and Dinah left Star City in the care of William, Mia, Connor and Zoe. Later on, she met up with William and Mia in front of Oliver's grave to bid them farewell, revealing that she made a promise to be with Oliver once William and Mia didn't need her protection. After a long embrace, she walked down a path to be approached by Mar Novu, telling him that she was ready. Mar Novu warned her that there was no return from where she was going, but Felicity was certain, stating that she had waited a long time to reunite with Oliver. Mar Novu then opened up a portal to an unknown location which they both walked through. Erased future In an erased future, believing Ray Palmer had died, Felicity renamed his company to Smoak Technologies. In 2397, after a majority of Team Arrow were killed by Grant Wilson's invading army in "the Uprising", she left the city, deeming it a lost cause. In 2412, following the reveal that Oliver Queen was still alive and his defeat of Grant with John Diggle, Jr.'s help. Legacy Possible future In a possible future that Eobard Thawne hails from, Felicity is apparently not one of the several heroes remembered in the "Age of Heroes", despite the fact that Eobard is aware of her identity as Overwatch and Felicity has aided both Team Arrow and Team Flash over the years, implying that she did not make a mark in history. However, considering that Thawne had previously stated he foresaw great things from Felicity, it's most likely he was just saying this to play psychological warfare and as an intimidation tactic. Personality In her college years, much like Oliver, Felicity was reckless and impulsive, yet kind, caring, selfless, and moral. After her then-boyfriend Cooper Seldon was arrested by the SCIS and (apparently) committed suicide before his sentencing, Felicity decided to change her ways, turning her into the responsible individual she is today. Felicity is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy individual who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, Felicity is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved; for example, she accepted the task of investigating Moira Queen's apparent blank notebook, despite Walter Steele's warning that the last man who looked into his wife's affairs died suspiciously the next day. At the same time however, Felicity also revealed a capacity for insecurity in regards to her position in the company, as seen when she assumed she was being fired after Walter called her up to his office. Felicity is a patient and rather indulgent individual, as proven when she continued to use sarcasm to Oliver Queen's odd requests, despite the obvious lies he provided her with and the dubious and dangerous nature of the tasks he gave her (e.g. accessing the contents of a bullet-ridden laptop, finding the origin of an arrow, analyzing the contents of what he claimed was an "energy drink" stored in a syringe, and decrypting a security fob that contained plans to rob an armored car of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group). Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Felicity's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust; it is these traits which allowed Oliver to trust her with the knowledge of his vigilante activities, as well as rely only on her promise that she would deliver him to his father's old factory after being shot, despite the risk of her alerting the authorities instead. Felicity ultimately proved her worth by performing all Oliver had asked of her, and then going beyond what he expected by helping John Diggle patch him up. Felicity stayed at Oliver's side until he recovered and, out of loyalty to the then-missing Walter, agreed to join the team to help locate her kidnapped employer. True to her tech-savvy nature, Felicity upgraded the Arrowcave's computers simply because Oliver's poorly set up system bugged her. She also helped him cover his tracks by hacking into the SCIS crime lab's computers and to order the destruction of Oliver's blood sample, which was collected by the SCIS after he was shot by his mother. Initially, Felicity didn't approve of Oliver's harsh methods, especially murdering criminals when necessary. However, they ultimately came to an understanding after stopping the Savior. Even though both Oliver and John have tried to prevent the need at times, Felicity has shown that she is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, having gone undercover in an illegal casino, infiltrated the Merlyn Global Group headquarters under the guise as a delivery girl, and offered herself as bait to catch the Dollmaker. Conversely, Felicity is also portrayed as a jocular, socially-awkward nerd; she has a habit of babbling without censoring herself and usually does so using innuendos with sexual connotation. This is especially prevalent when she is nervous, particularly in the presence of high-authority figures (such as Walter Steele and Moira Queen) or those she finds attractive (like Oliver Queen and Barry Allen). Felicity's trademark babbling often results in her feeling embarrassed, so she tries to backtrack and explain herself, which only contributes to her rambling. The exception to her embarrassment seems to be Barry, though neither of them seem to notice when she does it. In spite of her tendency to babble, Felicity isn't afraid to give voice to her opinions, and she always stands her ground unwavering when confident she's in the right. She uses humor in any type of situation, especially darker ones where her comical, yet positive outlook on life usually relieves the tension. One of Felicity's strongest attributes is her ability to surprise those who underestimate her, such as Clinton Hogue, who initially scoffed at the idea of Felicity interrogating him, or Slade Wilson, who thought Oliver "had a thing for stronger women", only for Felicity to be the ace in the hole in his own demise. Felicity is very proud of her Jewish heritage, as she celebrates Hanukkah every year. As a result, she is especially disgusted with Nazism due to how her great great great great grandparents suffered in the Holocaust, as seen during the battle against Earth-X. Felicity sometimes has a dark side when it comes to losing someone she cares about and will do anything to get back at whoever would hurt someone she loves, she will take matters into her own hands and act very authoritative on how she feels. This is seen after losing both Laurel Lance and Billy Malone. Upon getting to know William after Oliver asks her to tutor his son, Felicity finds she has a maternal side comes to love William as if he's her own child. When Oliver is arrested in front of William by Samandra Watson, Felicity comforts William when his father is taken in and questioned. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Expert tactician/Leader:' With an IQ of 170, Felicity has an exceptionally bright mind and is one of the most intelligent individuals in the multiverse. She is regarded as a child prodigy, able to engineer computers by the age of seven. Felicity graduated early from the esteemed Massachusetts Institute of Technology at the top of her class with a dual masters degree when she was only 19. Beyond her speciality in computers, Felicity has demonstrated vast knowledge of other subjects, such as biology, chemistry, physics, mechanical engineering, mathematics, history, and literature. Felicity is a very observant woman and a keen detective; she was able to deduce Oliver Queen's identity as The Hood, figure out The Dodger's modus operandi, discover Thea Queen's true paternity, and see through Black Siren's impersonation of Earth-1 Laurel Lance. Felicity has considerable knowledge in business, able to keep Oliver on track at Queen Consolidated as his EA and tutor him in business management. Upon becoming the vice president of Palmer Technologies, she gradually became a skilled businesswoman able to successfully lead the conglomerate, so much so that Ray Palmer was willing to sign over the company to her. Felicity is experienced in founding and running her own company, as demonstrated with Helix Dynamics. As Overwatch, Felicity has proven to be a capable tactician and is able to occasionally lead missions. For example, she helped Team Arrow stop Shadowspire's attack on A.R.G.U.S., formulated a plan to rescue the captive Palmer Tech board members from Brie Larvan, led the new recruits into saving some ACU members from Tobias Church, and worked with Oliver to escape from an EMP-impacted Arrowcave. **'Computer specialist/Master computer hacker:' As an MIT graduate with a Master of Science in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences, Felicity is an immensely skilled computer specialist and hacker. She was acknowledged as the top I.T. specialist of Queen Consolidated, being recommended to assist Oliver and Walter Steele in their respective favors. Felicity has been able to recover valuable information for Team Arrow on people, locations, and other things, once retrieving building schematics of the Exchange Building from Floyd Lawton's bullet-ridden desktop monitor. She has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks in places like A.R.G.U.S., S.T.A.R. Labs, the SCIS and SGC. Felicity was able to break through the Cobalt encryption on Guillermo Barerra's communicator and decrypt a security fob of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group protected by military-grade cryptographic encryption security protocol, being the first to ever accomplish the latter, according to Paul Knox. However, she was unable to gain access to Merlyn Global Group's data unless directly in the building. Felicity can code complex algorithms for her vigilantism and even created a powerful computer virus capable of infiltrating virtually any digital system. She was able to hack into the Treasury shuttles' closed-end GPS undetected and discover the secret identities of three undercover IDND agents, which even experienced hackers such as Cooper Seldon and Curtis Holt were unable to accomplish. Working with her father, Noah Kuttler, Felicity acquired control of Rubicon from H.I.V.E. and overrode its programming. Felicity's skills are considered to be at the highest level, as she was widely regarded and respected by Helix. **'Master engineer:' While not her main area of expertise, Felicity has proven to be an excellent engineer, as she built her own computers as a child. She was able to fix a defibrillator machine and ensure a Palmer Tech elevator stopped at the boardroom by adjusting their wiring. Felicity revamped the Arrowcave and designed a custom-made bow for Oliver in his new crusade. She was instrumental in helping Ray build his A.T.O.M. Exosuit, such as determining that he needed a quantum processor to power its beams, something even Ray had trouble figuring out. Working together, Felicity and Curtis designed the Green Monster crossbow and an implant to cure John Diggle's arm tremors. **'Master mathematician:' From childhood, Felicity displayed an aptitude in math and is even acknowledged by Team Arrow to be their most valuable asset in the subject. Because of her skill, she is an effective card counter, claiming that "it's all probability, theory, and mathematics". Felicity also calculated the precise amount of time it would take for her to break through the encryption on Adrian Chase's optic scrambler, as well as the exact amount of power and angle of an explosive arrow needed to pry open a steam tunnel grate in the Arrowcave without igniting the leaking methane gas. She even figured out how Malcolm Merlyn's ancient box could be unlocked using the Fibonacci sequence. **'Biochemistry/Forensics:' Felicity was able to determine where the Vertigo drug was produced by performing a spectro-analysis of a sample. Working with Barry Allen, she also investigated a crime scene at the Robert Queen Applied Sciences center. Felicity is capable of analyzing blood work, as shown when she tested Roy Harper's blood for residual Mirakuru. She used an algorithm to do a forensic workup of Prometheus' shuriken and soon learned it was made from Oliver's old arrows. **'Dentistry:' Felicity briefly aspired to become a dental hygienist and thus has at least basic knowledge in dentistry; she correctly determined that a dismembered Ghost tooth was an upper-left bicuspid. **'Skilled pilot:' Felicity is capable at piloting shuttles. As such, she is able to successfully ram shuttles into her opponents. **'Expert interrogator:' Felicity has demonstrated the ability to make her targets comply with Team Arrow's demands through her hacking skills. She blackmailed Clinton Hogue into revealing Sebastian Blood's point of attack in The Siege by threatening to drain his parents' retirement fund. Felicity also coerced an executive of DetraLink DST into giving her access to the network carrier's system by threatening to reveal his failure to report terrorist activity in the network. **'Expert medic:' Felicity has been trained in first aid by John, allowing her to stitch up wounds when needed. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Felicity has received self-defense training from John and Oliver, making her capable protecting herself when the situation demands it. While Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker tried to kidnap her, Felicity managed to push him back once Oliver shot her captor with an arrow, though she was injured in the process. Over the next couple years after more training, Felicity was able to disarm and knock out Cooper when he held her hostage, kick back Jeremy Tell/Double Down, and defeat a couple of H.I.V.E. prisoners. Felicity even took down a Ghost before he could react and knocked out a de-powered Earth-2 Laurel with a single punch after catching the latter off-guard, though she jammed her wrist after. Felicity was even able to subdue a few Earth-X Nazis and managed to briefly fight off Ricardo Diaz when he attacked her, but was soundly overpowered. **'Basic stick-fighting:' Felicity is adept in at least rudimentary stick-fighting, able to take down multiple H.I.V.E. prisoners using a metal pole with little struggle. **'Skilled markswoman:' Felicity used a machine gun to fend off and eventually shoot Double Down. Three years later, she gained much more proficiency in using firearms, particularly handguns; using her personal sidearm, Felicity nearly killed Diaz and defended herself from Frank Cassaday. *'Baking:' Due to her knowledge in chemistry and physics, Felicity is great at baking pastries, such as cookies. *'Indomitable will/High pain tolerance:' Felicity is a fearless, hardworking, and determined woman who rarely gives up. As a vigilante, she will stop at nothing to help her friends, especially when they're in danger; she once spent days together tracing Ray's distress call, with minimal rest. When cornered by Cooper and Damien Darhk, Felicity adamantly refused to aid either foe in their respective agendas, only considering relenting when they threatened her mother, Donna Smoak, instead of her. Felicity also risked her life to protect Kara Danvers from Eobard Thawne and Dark Arrow, refusing to give her friend up even when targeted for death. Felicity can also tolerate great pain when needed; immediately after taking a bullet to the shoulder for Sara, she gathered the strength to upload a virus onto William Tockman's phone to incapacitate him. Felicity also barely flinched after being shot in the arm by Rene Ramirez when trying to protect Earth-2 Laurel. *'Network:' Felicity had some contacts at Queen Consolidated due to her branched-out work in the I.T. department. As the CEO of Palmer Technologies, she had access to the resources of a multi-billion dollar corporation until she was forcibly removed. During her time at Helix, Felicity had virtually universal resources for information gathering, which greatly surpassed her own, until she was let go by Cayden James. Alternate reality abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a vigilante, Felicity was in top physical condition. **'Acrobatics/Free running:' Felicity was able to gracefully scale through obstacles and jump several feet from a railing while being pursued by Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe. * Expert combatant/Martial artist: As an active vigilante, Felicity was highly trained in close quarters combat, able to hold her own against Sara and Amaya for a time despite having a broken ankle. Weaknesses *'Paraplegic:' After shootout caused by H.I.V.E.'s Ghosts, Felicity's spinal cord was permanently damaged, rendering her incapable of walking. However, with an implant created by Curtis Holt and several weeks of physical therapy, she was able to regain her mobility. As a result though, Felicity is now vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses; when Adrian Chase set off an EMP in the Arrowcave, her implant shorted out, rendering her paraplegic once more until Curtis fixed it. *'Hacking:' Due to her spinal implant, Felicity is presumably vulnerable to hackers, who would be able to deactivate the device. This would render Felicity paraplegic again as well as cause severe, potentially life-threatening pain, as seen with Curtis hacking John Diggle's implant. Equipment *'Implantable bio-stimulant:' After being paralyzed in an attack by H.I.V.E., Felicity had a bio-stimulant designed by Curtis Holt implanted into her spine, which allowed her to walk again. *'Makarov PMM:' Felicity was given this gun by Anatoly Kynazev and it became her personal sidearm. Former equipment *'X-axis bi-numeric algorithm': Felicity created this "super virus" to aid in her hacktivism at MIT, which allowed her to gain root access to virtually any digital server. After Cooper Seldon's apparent death, Felicity abandoned her hacktivist ways and stopped using the virus. Alternate reality equipment *'Suit:' In an alternate reality created by the Legion of Doom, Felicity wore a protective black and purple leather suit while fighting crime in her crusade against Damien Darhk. It would remain in her possession until her death at the hands of Darhk's two personal assassins, Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe. *'T-Spheres:' In the Legion of Doom's alternate reality, Felicity utilized T-Spheres while fighting crime as a vigilante, which she used to try and fend off Sara and Amaya as they pursued her. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Team Vixen members Category:Justice League members Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Time travellers Category:Helix members Category:Doppelgängers Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Star City SCIS Department members